


066 - Cold, Wintery Mornings in Bed

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “Waking up in bed with Van on a cold wintery, rainy day back home, with half full cups of tea on the night stand. fluffy fic with cuddling.”





	066 - Cold, Wintery Mornings in Bed

The room was still dark despite the blinds not being all the way closed. You could hear the rain bucketing down on the roof, and you tried to remember if you had taken your pyjama pants off in the lounge room when Van started to kiss your neck, or in the bedroom later on. If it was the bedroom, you might have been able to reach out of bed and grab them without getting any colder than you already were. You looked around without moving your body. You could only make out shapes in the stormy light. The bedside table housed three mugs of half-finished tea. Your phone was there, and Van's was on top. They were both flat and since you were back in each other's arms you didn't bother putting them on charge. Van's suitcase and bag were against the wall, clothes spilling out everywhere. The bedroom door was closed. You couldn't see anything more than that.

"You awake?" Van's sleepy voice asked from behind you. You rolled over and looked at him. He had a blanket pulled up right under his chin. His hair was messy but looked soft. You reached out to pat it flat.

"Cold," you told him. He nodded in agreement. He sat up and looked around the bed. When he found nothing he looked over both sides of the bed. Still nothing.

"Don't know where our clothes are," he reported.

"Tea?"

"Mmmmm, rock for it?" He held his hand out in a fist. You played rock paper scissors. You won, so he got up. He was completely naked, and decided he would rather just hurry and make the tea rather than spend more time out of bed finding clothes. It seemed like an illogical choice, but you didn't mind watching him walk from the room. You loved the dimples at the base of his spine. You closed your eyes and were settled back under the blankets when something landed on your head. Your track pants, and one of Van's hoodies. You pulled both on and were grateful for the warmth.

Van returned and put two new cups of tea on the nightstand. He stacked up the others in a dangerous tower. You would have suggested he take them to the kitchen, but you couldn't be bothered talking and wanted him back in bed quickly. He dived under the covers and wrapped himself around you. His hands snaked under the hoodie and they were freezing. You cried out and tried to push him away.

"Noooooo, Y/N, I'm cold. Help," he whined. You stopped moving and let him curl around you. His hands warmed up fast, and you were happy to have them on your skin. You both stayed still, listen to each other's soft breathing.

"Can we stay home today?"

"Yeah, babe. Bed all day, I think," he replied and rubbed his face on the hoodie. "You're soft and warm," he said and dragged you down under the blanket more. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and nuzzled into the crook of your neck. "I love you," he mumbled and you had to think for a second before you understood the collection of sounds and syllables.

"I love you, too."

You fell back asleep with Van's breath on your neck and his entire body entwined with yours.

When you woke up Van had found flannelette pyjama pants. They were a light blue with little cats printed on them. The cats were also wearing pyjamas. He was sitting up against the headboard, with a new cup of tea. His one from the morning had joined the tower (which looks perilously close to collapsing). You sat up next to him and put your legs over his lap. He pulled them in close and looked at you, head resting on the headboard.

"I want you to have something, but you can't freak out," he said. You narrowed your eyes in suspicion, and he laughed. You watched him sit up straight and unclip the necklace that had not left his body since you met; probably since he got it from his father. For a moment you froze, then you quickly moved your legs and started to push away from him. Van pulled you back. "Y/N! I just said you can't freak out,"

"You can't do this,"

"Calm down. I'm not asking ya to marry me. Yet. It's just a necklace," he laughed. You squirmed, but he managed to put the necklace around you. As soon as the clasp closed you could feel the holy weight of it. You looked down and ran your fingers over it.

"It's not just a necklace, Van,"

"I know, but I want you to have it."

He stayed sitting, and you curled up next to him; your head in his lap. The rain outside was still pouring, and the warmth of the room against the cold glass had fogged up the windows. Van leant over to put the phones on charge, but kept a hand on your head to keep you still and safe. He ran his fingers through your hair as he made small giggling sounds while he looked at something on his phone. You smiled to yourself, and fell back asleep.


End file.
